Task: The Witnesses
Moshae Sjefa urges you to speak with the few remaining angara on Aya who remember how the kett conquered their people. The Moshae believes these elders' insights can aid the Initiative's struggle against the kett. __TOC__ Acquisition After completion of the mission above, there is an email from Moshae Sjefa. Acknowledge the email to start the mission. Walkthrough Go to Aya and speak with Anaret, Daanesk and Vuhlren. They were all children when the kett arrived over 7 decades ago. The elders can be approached in any order, and the mission automatically completes once the third angara has been spoken to. Speak to Daanesk on Aya Head to the Marketplace to speak to Daanesk. He tells you about the kett just after they arrived. Daanesk was on a civilian shuttle to Voeld when they were told the spaceport was on lockdown due to security concerns about the kett. The shuttle he was on was supposed to wait on a nearby moon until an all-clear was given, but the shuttle's captain sensed something was wrong and turned back instead. They later learned it was a trap set for their capture. Many shuttles obeyed the false order, and their passengers were never seen again. Daanesk was a child, but old enough to know that life would never be the same. Speak to Anaret on Aya Anaret sits along the Memorial Gardens and is the nearest reachable angara from the docks. Her father's oldest friend used to be Voeld's ambassador to the kett. One day, the kett sent back only his badge and a holorecording too ghastly for children to watch. The kett claimed it was retaliation for Havarl's attack on their envoy, but Havarl's ambassador also got the same fate only with the kett claiming that Voeld were the aggressors. The two angaran worlds wasted time blaming each other until the kett finally launched their assault. Anaret was too young to understand why her father mourned for months and why everyone was scared. She saw how helpless her parents felt. With everyone up to and including the leaders shocked into inaction by terror and confusion, the kett struck. Anaret warns that the kett will try the same strategy with the arrivals from the Milky Way. Speak to Vuhlren on Aya Down the staircase and to the right from the Resistance Headquarters door is where Vuhlren is located. The kett came to Havarl offering lavish gifts. Their envoy publicly walked with the angaran ambassador, and noticed the young Vuhlren in the crowd. The kett knelt before the child and declared that he was "meant for greatness." Vuhlren still dreams about what it said once the invaders' true colors were revealed. A month after that walk, the council disappeared and Vuhlren's city fell into chaos. The kett took advantage of angaran weakness and began conquering. Vuhlren experienced deja vu when Ryder walked Aya's streets with Paaran Shie. He hoped that the guards would kill the Pathfinder because he doesn't trust outsiders anymore. He can warn against kett cunning since they're capable of offering up what one desires. Rewards *+270 XP Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Aya